River
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Winry follows Ed to a river, he gets her ticked off! Could this be the end of their friendship, or will Ed redeem himself? ONESHOT! EdWin Please R&R!


_**River**_

**Author's Note: **This oneshot takes place after Ed and Al have returned home with their bodies. Not what happened in the movie, I know, but it's what happened in my head, hehe!

Ed and Al had returned the day before with their bodies fully restored. Night had taken over Resembol and Winry was searching for Ed. He wasn't in the house, so she figured he might be outside. "Ed! Ed, where are you?" she called out. No response. _Where could he be? _She thought. She heard footsteps at the side of the house and, when she looked, she saw someone heading out to Resembol's forest. She figured it was Ed, so she followed.

The person had continued deeper into the forest until they reached a river. Winry took a close look at the person and realized, it was indeed Ed, golden blonde hair tied back in a braid, loose black pants, boots, and a black tank top that squeezed him tight enough to extenuate his broad shoulders and lean body.

Winry hid behind a tree, Ed, on the other hand, just stood there in front of the river, deep in thought apparently. _Why did he come here? _Winry thought curiously. He wasn't doing anything, just standing there, lost in his own thoughts.

Winry was trying to be as silent as possible, but sadly failed when she took a step back and broke a twig that was on the forest floor. Ed immediately turned around and went into fighting stance. "Who's there!?" he demanded. Winry stayed silent, she knew that if he found out that she followed him, he'd go berserk! "Show yourself, dammit!" he demanded once more. Winry let out a breath. _Great, his paranoia got to him! Might as well let him go berserk now! _She thought, defeated. She stepped away from the tree, until she was in Ed's full view.

"Oh, Winry, it's just you" he said calmly as he returned to his normal stance. _What!?_ Winry thought, surprised. _He's _**not **_going to go crazy!? _She wondered. "Ed, are you…Feeling OK?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied quietly as he turned back towards the river. "C'mon, Ed, you should get some rest" she suggested as she walked up next to him. "You go ahead, I'll go in a little while" he said quietly. "No, I'll stay here, I won't feel good if I leave you here alone" she said, some concern in her voice. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Win" he said gratefully. They stayed there a while, staring up at the full moon and starry sky and listening to the water flow and crickets chirp.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ed asked suddenly. "Hmm, yeah, it is" Winry replied contently. They looked at each other. "Why did you come here?" Winry asked. "I was just thinking" he replied as he looked away, blushing slightly. "About what?" she asked absentmindedly, she knew he wouldn't tell her what was on his mind. He shrugged. "Nothing really" he lied, still looking away and blushing.

Winry shrugged angrily. "I should've known!!" she snapped. "What do you mean?" he asked, finally deciding to look over at her. "That you wouldn't tell me! You're such a jerk! You're finally back and you _still _won't let me in to your life!" she said angrily. "Winry I"- he stopped as Winry cut him off. "No Ed! I'm outta here! I'm tired of you and your crap! You don't want my help, fine! I'm done with you and I'm tired of waiting for you to open up! This friendship!" she began to walk off but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she turned around and tried to slap him, with her free hand, but he caught her wrist again. "Let me go you"- she stopped as their lips met.

He broke away and starred deeply into her eyes. "I was thinking about you, if you must know" he said softly as he slipped his hand onto her cheek. "I was thinking about…How I've been meaning to tell you something important" he explained, caressing his thumb against her cheek. "Winry I…I love you!" he confessed. She gasped and her eyes widened. "Ed I… I don't know what to say…" she whispered. She stared into his golden eyes that burned like fire.

"Ed I… I love you too!" she confessed finally. Ed put his arms around her waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and there they stayed, kissing under the moonlight and next to the soft flowing river.

**_Fin_**


End file.
